A Silent Voice
by OrangeMint
Summary: Jeon Jungkook yang selalu putus asa dan Kim Taehyung yang selalu di sisinya. [VKook/TaeKook Fanfiction] Jungkook!Bottom Taehyung!Top
1. PROLOGUE

Jungkook dengan segala keputusasaannya, berdiri di atas pembatas jembatan sambil meluapkan semua amarahnya, semua yang selalu mengganjal di hatinya. Jungkook merasa lelah untuk tetap hidup. Entah kenapa Jungkook merasa kalau dirinya tak pantas untuk di lahirkan. Jungkook pikir hampir seumur hidupnya ia jalani dengan berbagai kesialan, seperti halnya sebuah kutukan. Jungkook merasa, hidupnya cukup sampai disini.

 **A Silent Voice**

 **Orange Mint**

 **Romance;Hurt/Comfort**

Angin berhembus kencang ketika Jungkook memutuskan untuk melompat dari jembatan itu. Jungkook menutup matanya erat. Tiba-tiba ia berubah pikiran. Jungkook tidak ingin mati, Jungkook terlalu takut untuk mati. Jantung Jungkook berdetak sangat kencang, Jungkook belum siap menerima kematiannya.

Waktu tidak bisa terulang. Sekarang, Jungkook menutup matanya pasrah. Ini adalah keputusannya.

Ketika badan Jungkook hampir saja menyentuh tanah keras di bawahnya, tiba-tiba seseorang menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan membawanya tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Jika kau takut mati, mengapa mencoba untuk mati ?"

Jungkook terkejut. Dengan segera Jungkook membuka matanya. Menatap sekelilingnya dengan tak percaya. 'Aku masih hidup' pikirnya.

"Jangan mencobanya jika kau tidak siap untuk mati. Untung aku mendengarmu jika tidak kau benar-benar akan mati."

Orang itu Jungkook tidak mengenalnya. Jungkook hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Ah, aku Kim Taehyung. Panggil saja Taehyung atau Tae atau apapun sesukamu," ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook baru saja ingin menjawab Taehyung namun tiba-tiba Taehyung berbicara lagi.

"Aku tahu. Jeon Jungkook, benar ? Tidak usah memaksa untuk bicara Jungkook-ah, itu akan menyakiti dirimu."

Jungkook lagi-lagi terkejut. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini ?

"Tidak usah terkejut begitu. Aku harus pergi," ucap Taehyung lalu berbalik membelakangi Jungkook. "Ah iya, kau harus pulang. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk mati kedua kalinya. Hidupmu tidaklah sesial yang kau pikirkan. Jika kau membutuhkanku, tutup matamu lalu mulailah berhitung."

Setelahnya, orang yang bernama Kim Taehyung, menghilang dari hadapan Jungkook.

 **a/n: fiksi ini sebenernya sedikit terinspirasi dari anime koe no katachi. Kalian pasti tau kan ? Anime ini terkenal banget sih soalnya. Tapi hanya terinspirasi kok, soal alur dan cerita semuanya ada di benakku (?) Ini prolog, kalau banyak yang suka, aku bakal lanjut bikin chapter. Mau bikin Jimin Yoongi, tapi ku pikir lebih cocok Taehyung Jungkook.**

 **Hope u like it!**


	2. TAEHYUNG ?

Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian dimana Jungkook mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya. Jungkook kembali menjalani hidup seperti biasanya. Pergi ke sekolah untuk belajar dan juga menerima berbagai ejekan dari teman-teman sekelasnya –ralat mereka bukan teman-teman Jungkook, hanya serangga yang selalu mengusik Jungkook.

Pukul enam lewat tiga puluh menit, Jungkook sampai di sekolah. Jungkook berjalan sendirian menuju kelasnya. Jungkook sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan dirinya yang selalu sendirian. Ah, Jungkook tak benar-benar sendirian. Ada satu orang yang mau berteman dengannya dan menjadi sahabatnya, ia teman sebangku Jungkook. Kim Yugyeom namanya.

"Pagi Kook-ah!" Yugyeom yang bersemangat pagi itu langsung saja merangkul pundak Jungkook saat di depan pintu kelas dan tentu saja itu menjadi tontonan warga kelas.

Jungkook membalas sapaan Yugyeom dengan senyum lalu berjalan bersama menuju tempat duduk mereka.

"Jungkook-ah, kau sudah sarapan ?" tanya Yugyeom kepada temannya itu.

Jungkook dengan segera membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul biru muda dengan motif garis-garis berwarna putih.

 _"_ _Aku tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi, tapi aku membawa bekal. Tidak usah khawatir,"_ setelah selesai menuliskan kalimatnya, buru-buru Jungkook memperlihatkan tulisan itu kepada Yugyeom.

"Biasakan sarapan Kook, nanti kau bisa sakit dan tidak fokus belajar," Jungkook hanya mengangguk semangat mendengar tanggapan temannya itu.

"Kook, aku pergi ke ruang seni sebentar, ada yang ingin aku ambil. Mau ikut ?" tanya Yugyeom dan Jungkook menggeleng kecil sambil mengisyaratkan 'aku disini saja' menggunakan tangannya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya."

Jungkook kembali menatap buku khusus yang memang ia gunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang. Namun jika Jungkook lihat lagi, di buku itu hanya percakapan antara dirinya dan Yugyeom dan juga dengan guru. Jungkook benar-benar tidak mempunyai teman.

Di tengah kegiatannya, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik sesuatu yang membuat telinga Jungkook sakit. Dengan segera Jungkook memegangi telinganya.

"Yaak! Orang seperti mu tak pantas hidup!" ucap seseorang yang membuat Jungkook mengingat bagaimana dirinya mencoba bunuh diri.

Jungkook berbalik dan meminta orang tersebut mengembalikan asset berharga miliknya. Namun orang itu terus menertawakan Jungkook dan terus mengatai Jungkook yang hanya di dengar samar-samar oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook terus memohon agar orang itu mengembalikan barangnya. Bukannya mengembalikan, orang itu malah melemparkannya kepada temannya.

"Yejin-ah! Tangkap!" yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Yejin pun menerima lemparan dari orang itu. Lalu Yejin melanjutkannya dengan melemparkan benda tersebut keluar jendela.

Ini sudah kali ketiga mereka membuang alat bantu dengar milik Jungkook. Jungkook duduk kembali di kursi miliknya.

'Apakah aku benar-benar tak pantas untuk hidup?' Jungkook menutup matanya sambil bertanya pada dirinya sendiri di dalam hati…

"Kau pantas untuk hidup Jungkookie.."

…dan tanpa sadar Jungkook berhitung, berharap kehadiran Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook terkejut bukan main. Orang itu sungguhan. Dia tidak bercanda mengenai dirinya yang akan muncul ketika Jungkook menutup matanya dan berhitung.

"Mau membolos sampai istirahat untuk menenangkan dirimu ?" tanya Taehyung dan Jungkook mengangguk.

Entah mengapa, meskipun tak menggunakan alat bantu dengar miliknya, Jungkook bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Taehyung. Suara Taehyung masuk ke pendengarannya tanpa ragu. Jungkook mendengarnya sangat jelas. Sangat jelas. Dan entah mengapa, suara Taehyung membuat hatinya tenang.

 **-;A Silent Voice;-**

Sudah dua puluh menit dari bel tanda pelajaran di mulai. Sudah dua puluh menit pula Jungkook dan Taehyung terdiam.

Jungkook mencoba memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan. Jungkook menepuk-nepuk lengan kanan Taehyung. Taehyung pun menoleh ke arah Jungkook dan Jungkook buru-buru membuka bukunya dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

 _"_ _Terima kasih Taetae hyung."_

Taehyung tersenyum. "Taetae hyung ?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook tiba-tiba malu sendiri dan buru-buru menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya lagi.

 _"_ _Kau tidak menyukainya ? Maafkan aku, ku pikir kau lebih tua sedikit dari ku, makanya aku memanggil nya begitu. Ah, tapi jika kau tidak menyukainya aku tidak akan memanggilmu begitu."_

"Aku menyukainya Kookie-ya..," ucap Taehyung. "Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu ?" tanya Taehyung lalu Jungkook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya senang.

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kenapa suaramu terdengar sangat jelas di telinga ku ? Padahal aku tidak menggunakan alat bantu untuk mendengar,"_ tulis Jungkook lalu menunjukkannya pada Taehyung.

"Benarkah ? Wah, aku senang sekali."

 _"_ _Aku bertanya, bukannya di jawab malah balik bertanya. Bodoh!"_

Setelahnya Taehyung tertawa karena balasan dari Jungkook. Beban Jungkook seakan-akan pergi ketika ia melihat tawa lepas Taehyung. Semua rasa kekhawatirannya seketika hilang ketika ia bersama Taehyung. Sebenarnya Taehyung ini siapa ?


	3. PARK SEONJA

Bel istirahat berbunyi, kebetulan perut Jungkook juga berbunyi, merengek karena kelaparan.

"Mau aku belikan sesuatu ?" tanya Taehyung lalu Jungkook menggeleng dan mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya ' _biar aku saja_ ', dan Taehyung pun mengangguk.

Setelah membeli dua kotak susu, Jungkook berjalan dengan santai menuju atap, ia ingin membaginya dengan Taehyung. Namun, ketika Jungkook tiba di atap sekolah, Taehyung tidak ada di sana. Jungkook mencarinya ke setiap sudut namun tetap tidak ada. ' _Mungkin lain kali_ ' pikir Jungkok setelahnya Jungkook kembali turun dan menuju ke kelasnya.

Jungkook membereskan tempat bekalnya lalu meminum satu kotak susu strawberi yang dibelinya tadi.

"Jungkook-ah!" teriak seseorang, namun Jungkook masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya meminum susu.

"Jungkook ! Yak! Jeon Jungkook!" teriaknya lagi, Jungkook masih saja tidak menggubrisnya.

"JE-ON JUNG-KOOK!" teriak orang tersebut tepat di telinga Jungkook dan itu membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

Jungkook menatapnya bingung, raut wajahnya seakan bertanya 'ada apa ?'. Namun yang ia dapati hanya seorang temannya –ah bukan, tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bisa Jungkook lihat dari mulutnya, orang itu berkata…

"Da-sar tu-li," sungguh itu menyakiti hati Jungkook.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, tak ingin menghiraukan orang-orang itu. Kemana Yugyeom ? Sedari tadi Jungkook tidak melihat Yugyeom padahal bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Jungkook butuh teman yang dapat menghibur dirinya. Ingin sekali ia memanggil Taehyung, Jungkook mulai menutup matanya.

' _Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku selalu saja merepotkannya_ ,' ucap Jungkook dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kook ?"

"Jungkook ?"

"Hei, Jeon Jungkook," Jungkook yang terkejut untuk kedua kalinya langsung saja menoleh ke asal suara.

Mata Jungkook berbinar. Kim Yugyeom. Akhirnya datang juga.

"Kau kenapa ? Apa mereka mengganggu mu ?" tanya Yugyeom.

Jungkook buru-buru menuliskan sesuatu di buku miliknya. ' _Aku tidak mendengarmu, bisakah kau katakana dengan perlahan ?_ '

Yugyeom bingung karenanya. Setahu Yugyeom, tadi pagi, Jungkook bisa mendengarnya, begitu juga kemarin. Yugyeom pun menyingkap rambut Jungkook yang menutupi sedikit bagian telinganya.

"Di mana alat bantu pendengaran milikmu ?" tanya Yugyeom perlahan namun dengan nada kesal.

Jungkook tiba-tiba menjauhkan tangan Yugyeom dari telinganya. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa tidak apa-apa.

Yugyeom tahu Jungkook berbohong padanya. Tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa. Yang benar saja, alat bantu pendengaran Jungkook sudah ketiga kalinya hilang! Jungkook tidak mungkin menghilangkan barang yang dikatakan cukup mahal itu, apa lagi itu sangat membantu Jungkook untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang.

Yugyeom berdiri sambil mendorong meja nya kasar. Orang-orang di kelas seketika terfokus pada dirinya.

"Siapa diantara kalian, yang selalu saja mengganggu Jungkook ?! Membuang alat berharga miliknya ?!" teriak Yugyeom tegas. Yugyeom adalah ketua kelas dan ketua disiplin sekolah. Wajar saja, mereka semua terdiam jika Yugyeom sudah begini.

"Mengaku, atau aku laporkan kasus ini kepada kepala sekolah," ucap Yugyeom lagi.

Semuanya terdiam, saling menatap satu sama lain. Salah satu siswa, yang bisa di katakana pendiam, kutu buku, dan memang tidak ingin memiliki teman, bernama Park Seonja, menunjuk segerombolan siswi yang berada di pojok kanan di bagian depan.

"Apa ? Ada apa ? Kau ada masalah denganku ?" tanya salah satu siswi tersebut.

"Aku lelah melihat kalian mengganggu orang yang lebih lemah dari pada kalian," balas Seonja dengan nada datar.

Yugyeom menatap mereka tajam lalu berjalan menuju mereka.

"Apa yang di katakana Seonja itu benar ?" tanya Yugyeom kepada mereka.

"Dia saja yang lemah! Apa ada laki-laki lemah seperti dirinya ? Cih," ucap Kyunghee –salah satu dari mereka.

Yugyeom ingin melayangkan pukulan ke satu per satu dari mereka namun Jungkook tiba-tiba menahan tangannya dan menggeleng pelan lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka yang ribut karena dirinya.

* * *

 **a/n : Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah fav,follow, especialy yang udah review :* yang minta panjangin, aku udah usaha sekuat tenaga(?) buat panjangin cerita, tapi ujung-ujungnya mentok di 500 words hhh. maaf untuk chapter ini belum bisa panjang sampe 1k words. but, the next chapter, I'll try to do it, babe ! Hope u like it !**


End file.
